Hannah England
|-|Hannah= |-|Barbara= |Voice Eng=Alexis Nichols }} and are two witches students of the Luna Nova Academy. They often accompany Diana Cavendish as their best friends and assistants. Appearance Hannah and Barbara are two girls of average stature. Hannah has a light strong brown hair, a little wavy, and tied like a ponytail with her yellow bow. Her eyes show a firm attitude, of a grayish-yellow color, and somewhat thick eyebrows. Barbara, however, has completely straight and waist-length hair, of a dark greenish-blue color with eyes of the same color, but a little more lighter. Her eyelashes are highlighted in the lower part of her eyes and her eyebrows are a bit as thick as Hannah's. The Luna Nova Academy standard uniforms for both consist in a dark blue skirt and jacket with buttons in the center of the same color, a white shirt and tie underneath, along with a normal blue belt. They wear long socks of the same color as the jacket, and dark brown shoes. Personality Both are often shown as very mocking girls and disrespect to Akko and her friends, due to her incompetence with magic and her academic level in the school, in addition to being Diana's friends, who also does not have a good relationship with her. As a result of their attitude, in the third episode, they help Akko negatively in the broom race transforming theirs into a badly made cart to participate, since she could not fly with her. Even when showing these bad qualities, they show too much fear to the monsters or dangerous places to which Diana takes them, who thinks that they should give fear in fact and not the other way around. Additionally, Barbara is a fan of the Night Fall novels, though she's afraid of admitting it as Hannah dislikes them. Plot Little Witch Academia Hannah and Barbara appear for the first time next to Diana, making fun of Akko saying that her is a childish to admire Shiny Chariot and that her should return to the preschool, besides the shameful spell that Sucy had put her in her nose. Later in the flight class, Hannah says that Akko is a silly for not knowing how to handle a broom. During the treasures quest in the academy dungeons, Hannah and Barbara are very frightened to have to help Diana with defeating the gigantic monsters, and suggest that they better return to the class with the treasures that they already have. Diana opposes, and decides find truly rare treasures, and then they warn her that there is a minotaur behind her, which is overcome by Sucy with her venomous potion. Due to Diana's insistence on finding real rare treasures, she decides to go down the hole that had been made by destroying the minotaur, but you both think it would be very dangerous, to which Diana replies that if they are so afraid, that they stay with the incompetent witches of Akko and her friends. Just for saying that, they follow Diana into the hole. With fear still, they explore the cave below the hollow and find an iron maiden, which causes them even more terror. But Diana decides to open it, and appears the Ancient Dragon, who upon seeing her size, Hannah and Barbara make fun of him and throw an infinity of spells causing him to grow, believing that this way they could defeat the dragon. As result, Diana, Hannah, and Barbara come out of a hole the dragon had made in a treasure room, and as Diana decides to take charge of him, they both lend her their brooms to fuse with theirs and go faster. Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade In The Enchanted Parade, Hannah and Barbara appear at the beginning during Professor Finnelan's class, praising Diana for solving the chaos caused by Akko and Sucy, and for her perfect use of Luna Lana. After Akko and her friends finish the choreography practice, Hannah and Barbara enter the room with Diana, and make fun of their Happy Time Project, saying that it's very childish. TV Series A New Beginning Hannah and Barbara first appear with Avery, talking about Luna Nova's status before aboarding the Ley Lines. They are then approached by Akko, who, unaware of the Ley Lines, asks them about the train station. Amused by her lack of knowledge, they explain her about the Ley Lines, before entering the station with a smug look in their faces. They later appear during the opening ceremony of the academy with Diana. Pappiliodya Hannah and Barbara appear in a similar way to Akko as in the first OVA. In addition, they speak for Diana saying that she comes from a rich and famous family of wizards. Don't Stop Me Now Hannah and Barbara are Diana's companions in the broom relay race, the latter acting as the leader. Night Fall They go to the city on their free time. Realizing there was a Night Fall even going on, Barbara convinces Hannah to join it with her, under the pretense that they'll just watch the "losers". Barbara tries participating in the pop quiz, but she doesn't get to the finals. After realizing Akko and co. were in the event, they denounce them to Finnelan, who gives them a punishment after they're back to Luna Nova, adding to the one they had already received. Relationships Diana Cavendish Hannah and Barbara always accompany Diana even in dangerous situation. They always flatter her by saying that she is very studious and descends from a famous family. To Diana, however, she bothers that they are very fearful and thinks that they should have an attitude more proper of a witch. Akko Kagari Hannah and Barbara always make fun of Akko, believing her to be childish due to her constant fantasies and dreams in mind, mainly by her liking with Shiny Chariot. This bothers Akko, but she prefers to ignore them and go on her own. On the other hand, they're actually afraid of Akko and always hind behind Diana whenever she gets angry. Abilities and Equipment Hannah and Barbara, like all witches in the academy, have their magic wand, which they have used to attack the Ancient Dragon with spells similar to lightnings and radiant lights. In the TV series' third episode, both use a spell that transforms Akko's flying broom into a badly made toy car. Voice Actors (Hannah) (Barbara) |en=Jennifer Alyx (Hannah) Alexis Nichols (Barbara) |es_la=Ariela Yuri (Hannah) Bárbara Bustamante (Barbara) |fr_eu=Francine Laffineuse (Hannah) Stéphanie Vondenhoff (Barbara) |pt_br=Hannah Buttel (Hannah) Ana Paula Martins (Barbara) }} Gallery Screen captures Trivia * Their names are most likely a reference to and of fame. ** "Hannah" comes from the Hebrew name חַנָּה (Channah) meaning "favour" or "grace". ** "Barbara" is derived from Greek βαρβαρος (barbaros) meaning "foreign". * Hannah's Brazilian voice actress and Barbara's Latin American voice actress have the same given name as their characters. es:Hannah y Barbara Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Luna Nova Academy